


indulgent

by sunshine_captain



Series: contentment [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Chubby!Kirk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, T'hy'la, Vulcan Mind Melds, old married spirk, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: Jim is enchanting, and Spock can't resist his bondmate.(Or, Jim and Spock enjoy each other, and their love.)





	indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my endless gratitude to my friend [Admiral](http://onedamnminuteadmiral.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this fic for me, as well as offering encouragement and support as I worked on it. What a lovely human being!
> 
> This now has a sequel, fulfillment.

Spock emerges from his meditation when Jim enters the bedroom. He opens his eyes and greets his bondmate with a slight smile.

“Ashaya. How did your command course go today?”

Jim exhales heavily through his nose and flops backwards onto the bed. It is undignified, but he has earned the right to be so. “Terrible. I had another one of those upstart cadets today that thinks because he watches holovision he knows the dangers of space better than I do. Spent almost half the class period arguing with him.”

Spock rises and takes hold of one of Jim’s boots, removing it from his foot and setting it carefully on the floor before getting back onto the bed. He takes off the other boot and then lifts one of Jim’s feet, digging his thumbs into the sole. Jim has always been very fond of his foot massages.

Jim grunts in pleasure and starts to unbuckle his uniform jacket, still laying down. “Kept telling me that all our mishaps wouldn’t have happened if we’d followed proper first contact procedures. Said that it would have been avoided if a more cautious captain was in charge."

Spock rubs the arch of Jim's foot, noting absently that Jim's toenails need to be cut. He will assist him with that; it is difficult, these days, for Jim to contort himself enough to reach his feet.

Jim squirms out of his undershirt and unfastens his pants, sighing in bliss as he's freed of his restraining clothing, and so carefully tended by Spock.

"Has your back pained you today, Jim?" Spock moves to massage Jim's other foot.

"Mm. Your fingers are magic. My back is fine. Whatever Bones hypoed me with last week worked wonders." Jim withdraws his foot from Spock's grasp and opens his arms. "Come here, you, and tell me about your day."

"There is not much to tell." Spock settles himself in Jim's arms. After so many years together, it seems as though his and Jim's bodies fit together like they were made for just that purpose. "I graded exams and then consulted over the vidcomm with my father on a diplomatic issue." 

“I think Sarek is trying to steal you from the Academy.” Jim busies himself with getting Spock undressed as he speaks, unsealing the hidden fastenings of his Vulcan robe. “And consequently, from me. No running off on diplomatic missions while I’m on Earth, mister.”

Spock shrugs out of the robe and presses his now bare body against Jim’s. Jim still has his pants on, which Spock will have to attend to in a moment. “You should be well aware I have no desire to leave you.”

Jim sighs and places a hand on Spock's chest, twirling the dark hairs there around his fingers. "I know. But it seems like every time I’ve turned around lately you’ve been getting yourself involved in diplomatic issues. Some of those planets your father deals with with seem very interesting. Probably lots of fascinating scientific discoveries awaiting you there.”

Spock hears in Jim’s voice and feels through the bond the notes of insecurity Jim is trying to hide. That would work, with anyone but him. He knows every inch of Jim, mind and body, and is very aware that Jim can claim the same knowledge of him.

“Jim.” Spock traces the soft line of Jim’s jaw with two fingers, and Jim looks at him. “You harbor concern still that I am not content here on Earth with you.” Jim’s mouth flattens into a displeased line at being caught, but he doesn’t deny it. “You are my home. Whether out among the stars, or here in San Francisco, my place is at your side, always. It is where I wish to be, and nowhere else.”

 _Spock._ His name, laden with emotion, rings through the bond, and then Jim is on him, kissing him deeply. He rolls onto Spock, pinning him to the mattress, and Spock takes the opportunity as he’s kissed breathless to start working Jim’s pants down and off.

Jim pushes his groin against Spock’s, moaning breathily as Spock caresses his rear. He is beautiful, so round and lush. _Indulgent._ That is what Jim is. Every inch of him that Spock touches feels like pure decadence.

Spock leaves Jim's arms only long enough to finish stripping his husband. Jim catches some of Spock's thoughts and laughs.

"I'm a luxury, am I? You naughty Vulcan, you're reveling in excess."

"I am, and enjoying it very much," Spock agrees, giving Jim another squeeze.

Jim finds their lubrication on the table by the bed and tries to put it into Spock's hand. "Come on, I've been thinking about this all day."

"Patience, t'hy'la," Spock chides. "We no longer have any need to rush." His hands sweep up Jim's back, weave into Jim's hair. (To his great amusement, the older Jim gets, the curlier his hair becomes.)

"Speak for yourself!" Jim rubs his hardness against Spock's thigh. "Some of us still want to get off before next century."

Spock quiets Jim's complaining with his mouth. The sensation of Jim pressed against him is extremely pleasing, but positioned like they are, he can't reach one of his favorite parts of Jim.

If he gets Jim to turn over, he won't be able to kiss him in the human fashion as easily, but sacrifices have to be made.

Besides, there are still Vulcan kisses to be shared.

He sends a suggestion through the bond, and Jim smiles sunnily before rolling off of Spock and onto his side, squirming back against Spock at once.

"Better access?" Jim offers cheekily, grinning over his shoulder at Spock.

There is, it's true, but that's not the sole reason Spock favors this position. It's also easier on Jim’s back, and anything that makes Jim more comfortable has Spock’s approval.

Spock slides his hand down over the curve of Jim's belly, squeezes it, strokes it again.

"Spock," Jim scolds.

He feels Jim's embarrassment, and chases it away with his firm statement: _You are beautiful. Let me savor you._

_I'm your bondmate, not a fine wine._

_You hold far more appeal than any wine ever will._

Jim scoffs, but relaxes and allows Spock to touch and leave Vulcan kisses on his stomach. To reward him, Spock retrieves the lubrication and begins to gently work his husband open.

“Mmm, Spock.” Jim hums and moves under Spock’s hands in a highly fascinating manner. “Feels amazing.”

Sometimes Jim will launch into crude language, what he calls dirty talk, to arouse himself and Spock. That is enjoyable, but privately Spock prefers Jim like this: soft, quiet, in the moment. Abandoning himself to pleasure and to Spock’s attentions.

Every part of Jim is enchanting. His effect on Spock is something he long ago stopped analyzing and just accepted. Jim is not logical, not Vulcan, not what Spock once imagined for himself as a child.

He is everything that Spock never knew he would want. He is t’hy’la.

Spock can feel the moment when Jim’s playful impatience turns into real need. He becomes more agitated, pushing harshly back onto Spock’s fingers, hand squeezing Spock’s where it still rests tenderly on his belly.

_Please, pleaseplease I need it._

_You needn’t beg. I will give you what you need,_ Spock assures him as he gently removes his fingers.

He always does, even if it does not coincide with what Jim _wants._ He will never allow Jim to come to harm, even from something as minor as entering him too soon just because he’s impatient.

Spock holds Jim’s hand and they both moan softly as he pushes in. The first moment is always intense. Jim shivers and flexes around him, squeezing Spock tight as he adjusts to his girth.

Jim stills gradually, relaxing around Spock and back against him, breath rushing out of him in a sigh. “Always feel so good, sweetheart.”

“As do you,” Spock assures him, setting up a gentle rhythm. 

Jim is everywhere, filling all his senses; warm and snug around him, hand in his, his scent in Spock’s nose, his emotions in Spock’s mind. He is filling Jim, and filled with Jim, and he wants to lose himself here forever.

Jim is squirming happily back against him, moaning with abandon and urging Spock with his body to speed up.

He will not. This leisurely pace is what he has been craving, time simply to feel pleasure with his bondmate.

 _So much for giving me what I want,_ Jim grouses through the bond.

 _I believe I specified I would give you what you_ need. _I don’t believe this qualifies as a need._

Jim growls wordlessly, but there’s no fire to his complaints. He is enjoying this just as much as Spock is.

“You feel exquisite,” Spock breathes into the curly hair at the nape of Jim’s neck, hands wandering over Jim’s round body, reveling in the feeling of his flesh.

“Oh, Spock,” Jim sighs, pushing back in an attempt to take Spock in deeper. “You too, you’re perfect.”

Jim’s body tightens around Spock and he gasps at the pleasure. Jim is extraordinary. The feel of him in Spock’s arms, the sensation of their minds brushing together through the bond.

Spock rubs against Jim’s prostate, making him whimper. Spock knows how good that feels. He sends an inquiry through the bond, _may I,_ and Jim answers him, _yes yes yes._

Spock wiggles the arm that’s under Jim until Jim gets the hint and shifts enough for him to be able to reach Jim’s face. He melds with Jim, moaning in unison as he nudges Jim’s prostate again, and this time Spock feels the phantom echo of Jim’s penis within him.

Feeling everything that Jim feels makes everything even more intense. Spock knows it won’t be long now, for either of them, so with one last stroke to Jim’s belly he reaches further down and takes Jim’s hardness in hand.

Groaning in approval, Jim reaches behind him, grasping the first part of Spock that he touches, which happens to be his hip. “Yes, yes,” he chants breathlessly, pushing forward into Spock’s hand. “So good.”

The pleasure builds between them. Spock is consumed by Jim, by Jim around him and in him. Jim's litany of praise and encouragement echoes within Spock’s mind ( _Spock, Spock, oh, good, so good, more pleaseplease_.)

Jim wants more, wants deeper, wants Spock under his skin and in his body. Spock is as close to Jim as he can get, plastered against his back, one hand on his face maintaining the meld, the other stroking him. There's no space between them and there never should be, never never _never._

Jim stutters Spock's name, bucking into his fist as he comes. Spock feels it, feels Jim clenching around him but also inside him, the echoes of Jim's pleasure reverberating through him until all he knows is pleasure and _Jim._

The pleasure builds to a crescendo and then fades, leaves Spock weak and trembling against Jim, but he doesn’t pull away from him. He cups Jim’s cheek with his clean hand, pulls his face toward him and lays kisses on his jaw, his lips.

“How I love you.” It’s spoken quietly, in this soft, private moment between them. These moments are Spock’s favorites. The physical pleasure is always wonderful, but it’s what comes after that he looks forward to most. 

Jim takes Spock’s other hand, the one covered in his semen, and brings it to his lips. Spock pants as Jim’s tongue flicks over his sensitive fingers, cleaning them. “Even though I’m a terrible influence?”

“Perhaps because of it. I believe we have already discussed what a temptation you are, Jim.” 

Jim rolls over in his arms, and the way he smiles at Spock makes his heart speed up in his side. He traces the lines around Jim’s eyes, evidence of his propensity for smiling. “I must be. I’ve tempted you into some incredibly improper behavior for a Vulcan.” 

Through the bond, he says, _Remember when I held your hand in your mother’s garden? Your father had an unexpected guest, and he saw us._

Spock can’t tamp down his amusement at the memory. _He was shocked._

 _Positively appalled._ Jim kisses Spock, before laying his head on his chest with a contented sigh. “I love you, too.”

They’re quiet for long moments, but finally Jim looks up from Spock’s chest and the bond shifts from lazy contentment to a slightly restless state. “I wanted to discuss something with you,” Jim says.

Spock waits. Jim doesn’t need Spock to tell him out loud that he can talk about anything with him. He knows.

“They’re launching the Enterprise B on her maiden voyage in a couple months, and they’ve invited me to attend, if I want.”

He has been expecting this. Jim feels his lack of surprise through their bond and his eyebrows go up. "You knew?"

"Yes, Jim. I received my own invitation to the launch one Standard month ago. I refused."

Jim frowns, but all he says is, "Why?"

He knew Jim would want to know his reasoning. Spock strokes Jim's hair, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I considered it an unnecessary and wasteful usage of my time."

Confusion and indignation flitters across the bond, and Jim feels the need to physically remove himself from Spock, sitting up and scooting away, gathering the sheet to his waist. “A waste of time? How could any version of the Enterprise ever be a waste of time?”

"I was not clear enough. I felt that my time would be better spent here on Earth with you, than going out on a vessel full of young ones and attempting to relive the past. Here, where you are, I am needed. There, I would be merely a reminder of a time already gone by."

Jim considers this, fingers playing with the sheet absentmindedly. Spock feels as Jim’s uncertainty turns into agreement, an instant before he speaks.

"I understand,” Jim says. “You’re right. If I went, it would just be me trying to replicate our early years. I should have learned by now how pointless that is. My place isn’t on the bridge anymore." He sounds accepting, if a little sad. 

Spock reaches across the distance between them and takes Jim's hand. "I am a Vulcan, but I do not enjoy the feeling of being unnecessary any more than you do, Jim."

Jim sighs and moves back over, fitting himself against Spock again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I still dream about the stars. I doubt I'll ever stop. But I don’t think I want to be on an Enterprise if I’m not captaining it. I don’t need or want to go and be a pretty decoration for all the cadets to stare at. I have you; we have our life together. Why don’t we go away somewhere, just the two of us?”

Spock strokes Jim’s fingers with his own. “Perhaps to Vulcan?”

“I suppose we could go visit your father. You haven’t seen him in person for a while.”

Jim tries to sound enthusiastic, but though he respects Sarek, Spock can tell that is not what he had in mind. Fortunately for Jim, it isn’t what Spock had in mind, either. “I thought perhaps we could visit Raal province. I understand that it offers many opportunities for hiking and rock climbing.” There’s a gleam in Jim’s eye now, no doubt because of the mention of one of his favorite activities (one which Spock typically disapproves of.) “Additionally, as it is on the edge of the sea, swimming is another activity you could partake in.”

Jim is already reaching for his padd on the bedside table, no doubt to do research on their potential destination. “And your father has nothing to do with this?”

“I do not recall saying that.” Spock shifts to a supine position and allows Jim to cuddle back up against him. “He did mention after we had concluded our business that he had been recently gifted a reservation for a room at 40 Eridani by an acquaintance, a room he has no intention of using.”

“That’s a hotel there?” Jim asks absently, most of his attention now taken up by what he’s reading. 

“Yes. A most fascinating one by the sounds of it. It is part hotel, part museum, and contains artifacts from some of Vulcan’s first contacts with—“

Jim’s delighted exclamation drowns out Spock’s attempt to describe the benefits of the hotel. “There’s a Barely Risa there! I’ve always wanted to visit one of those.”

“I take it you are amenable, then?”

“Sounds perfect, sweetheart.” Jim discards his padd and takes hold of Spock’s hand instead, pressing a human kiss to his fingertips. “Can’t wait to go pick out some new stuff to play with, go to dinner with you, maybe swim in the starlight.”

Spock gathers Jim close, sneaking in a caress to Jim’s belly. “And the rock climbing?”

“Oh, I’ll find the time for that. We’ll have time to do everything, even visit the museum portion of our hotel.”

The bond between them humming with contentment, Spock orders the lights off and settles in for a well deserved rest with his beloved. Jim falls asleep, and Spock slips into a light reverie, looking forward to their trip more than he’ll admit.

He will let Jim sleep for a time before he rouses him for dinner. Then they can begin planning their trip in earnest. There are leave forms to fill out for their jobs at the Academy, passage on a passenger ship to be booked, and other matters to attend to.

Spock smiles in the darkness, picturing Jim climbing a cliff overlooking the Voroth sea, pink skin flushed and sweating as he labors. He will make sure to limit Jim’s exertions, and keep him well supplied with liquids and tri-ox compound, to help him breathe. If Jim tries to refuse his efforts, then he will have to call Leonard for assistance.

He rubs Jim’s back, and Jim sighs in his sleep and searches unconsciously for Spock’s hand, which Spock gives him. He is not concerned about his ability to corral Jim; he has his ways of making Jim listen.

Closing his eyes, Spock catches a brief glimpse of what Jim is dreaming, a nighttime scene involving himself, a beach, and very little clothing, and decides to join Jim, in sleep and his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> All the info about Jim and Spock's vacation destination in Vulcan comes from the Hidden Universe Travel Guide to Vulcan, I didn't make it up. Yes, even the Risa shop was in there. Hehe.


End file.
